The Rise of the DOOM Hero
by aDOOMotaku
Summary: When the sky split open and demons poured out yet again, something more came out of the fracture... He massacred the amassing horde Those who stood in his way were ripped and torn Those who tasted his wrath named him... the Doom slayer.
1. The Hero

**Note: I don't own either Doom nor the shield hero franchise so don't sue me. This is also my first time writing a fanfic so if you could leave me suggestions to improve my writing that would me great.**

* * *

He had done it. The spider mastermind was dead. A huge hole in between what was left of a pulsing brain.

Suddenly, an electric pain sizzled through his arm as he found himself unable to move, stuck in a dark facility. A 3m tall robot approached him.

Hayden... the robot bastard responsible for this mess.

"_**You've won, its over, you've stopped the invasion but it's come at a price. Argent, Vega, this entire operation. You see, I've watched you work, come to understand your motivation."**_

He started to pace around the room, agitated.

" _**You think the only way is to kill them all, leave nothing behind... And you may be right. but we can't just shut it all down! Without Argent energy it will be worse, I don't expect you to agree."**_

He held out his hand as the crucible was forcefully pried away from his inventory. Sparking sinister red energy, it's pale aura flickering in his hand.

"_**But with this, we can continue our work**_."

He activated the crucible, a large red sword with curved ends. Unknown symbols decorating the blade.

"_** I am not the villain in this story. I do what I do because I have no choice!"**_

He looked slightly childish ranting on about what would soon be his demise. Suddenly, a robotic voice echoed in his ears.

Rerouting tether coordinates complete.

"_**Our time is up.**_"

_**" I can't kill you, but I won't have you standing in our way"**_

A bright light entered the Doom Slayers field of vision as Hayden activated The Crucible. A red sword with unknown symbols were etched onto the radiating light.

" _**Until we see each other again.**_"

With that the electrical pain rose up in Doom Slayer's arm as he was transported somewhere else. The last thing the Doom Slayer saw was Hayden walking out into the dark hallway, Crucible in hand.

**Somewhere in the plains, Battle of the 2nd wave, Doom slayer's POV**

I must have lost consciousness for a second. (a mistake through my part) Next thing I know, I'm falling through a weird portal like object in the sky. I fell about 6 stories up before landing with impact compensation showing up on my visor. It only took a millisecond to observe my surroundings. Demonic looking creatures, fire and carnage, a *ing flying pirate ship. These creatures looked like they were up to no good. Unsurprisingly , a 3m giant with strange green skin and a face that looked like a green pinky swung it's club at me.

I reacted and jumped twice onto its face while pulling out my super shotgun. I blasted it's face as 20 shrapnel bullets entered into its skull. I jumped off what was left of its face and looked towards the other 'demons'.

Instinctively, more ogres(Or what I presume them to be) flinched at seeing one or their comrades fall so suddenly. They had good reason too, seeing my blood lust radiate from my body made some of them shudder. However, they didn't seem to be all too smart as they all started rushing towards me.

_Oh well, time to **Rip and Tear.**_

I pulled out my rocket launcher and fired a rocket at a group of orcs. The blast killed 6 of them in one go. The one unfortunate ogre who survived the blast had it brain bashed out by its own arm. I threw away the torn arm and ducked under an incoming club. The poor thing looked confused as it stumbled due to the momentum. I sweeped its legs and smashed it's skull as it was coming down, blood spewing out of its crushed face.

I took out my plasma rifle with the stun grenade and fired at a trio of ogres. The high heated blobs of plasma instantly melted their skin and tissue. I fired a stun grenade at another group and switched out my weapon for the assault rifle with the micro missiles. I fired continuously at their bodies then finished them off with my micro missiles, their brains exploding into grey mush.

I heard a loud roar coming from the ship. As much as I want to kick some more ogre ass, it was clear that the real fight was up there.

_Hmmmm, I think I can make it._

I leaped onto one of the ogres and pushed off his face, slightly crushing it. Then I took out his rocket launcher and fired it into the ground. The recoil pushed me up, but when I took the Gauss cannon out the recoil pushed me up even more. I jumped again using my boots and leaped one last time onto the ship. My hands didn't grab the wood but went straight through them, splinters and chunks of wood falling to the surface.

_Must have been going a bit fast._

Feeling through the wood to try and not to fall I grabbed a slimy, sticky substance. Similar those eggs from gore portals. It retreated into the ship but I held firm, dragging my entire body through the hull. It dragged me into what would be the gun deck. Instead, there was a giant mass of tentacles with a mouth full of hundreds of pointy teeth. Several tentacles shot at me as I took out and revved up my chainsaw(aka The Great Communicator). I dodged a tentacle coming from my left and swung my chainsaw at my right. It cut through the tentacle like tofu, blue blood splattering my visor. It screamed as it cautiously sent more tentacles in my direction

_Smart squid, but if you really were smart you wouldn't have been here in the first place._

Chainsaw blaring, I charged the squid thing and dodged, cut or brutalized any tentacles heading my way. I approached the center, the tentacles behind me now only pitiful blobs of mush. I rushed towards it, ready to kill what was was left of the squid. In a last attempt to 'kill' me, it opened its 'mouth' to swallow me. I couldn't slow down my pace and so it thought it could digest me right?

**Wrong**.

I accelerated and went straight into the squid's mouth. I could feel it's triumph as it closed its mouth behind me. I only smirked as I sliced the inside of its mouth like a spinning top, slicing the entire squid in half. It didn't even have time to recognize that it was dead as I burst out of its mouth, ink and blood splattered on my armor.

"_Hey! Who stole my kill?! It was you wasn't it?!_"

_"I have no idea what you're talking about."_

It seemed that I wasn't the only person on this ship.


	2. The encounter

**Ch 2**

**Note: I don't own Doom or Shield hero so lawyers begone! Also I have not read or watched much shield hero so tell me if I get a person's personality right or wrong.**

* * *

*ing flying pirate ship, Naofumi's POV

* * *

Great, now I can add another thing I didn't do onto my list.

"_ You stole my kill damn it!_"

The bow hero gripped his bow and yelled at me. Raphtalia became agitated under those false accusations.

"_Master wouldn't do such a thing!"_

The bow hero snorted.

"_You don't know him! He's the kind of scum who would do anything to a vulnerable person."_

_"No he's not! He's kind and gentle…"_

_"Exactly! That's what he does before…"_

I lost track of the conversation and began to wonder about something else.

He doesn't seem to be lying to lower my reputation further, and I can't sense any magical or physical signs of life from that kraken. So who killed it? That b*tch is most likely the cause but she's over there battling an ogre…

_" Master! Watch out!"_

Firo tackled me to the side as a beam of light crashed into the planks right where I was before.

_Tch. I'll have to think about it later._

"_Thanks Firo."_

I gave Firo a quick head pat before focusing on the was a fish-like ghost that was pure white, had red eyes and a big wide mouth with fangs attacking the heroes' parties.

"_S*it, normal weapons don't work on this demon!"_

"_Bring the people who know how to kill that demon!"_

"_We need high tier magicians and the heroes!"_

They were desperately trying to defeat that thing but because of the demon's speed, it kept disrupting the magicians chants.

" _Stay out of out way scum!"_

The spear hero arrogantly declared before nearly losing an arm, the beam searing his armor. The heroes all focused on the demon and attacked all at once.

"_Meteor sword!"_

_"Meteor spear!"_

_"Meteor bow!"_

The heroes attacked all at once in complete disorder. The spear and sword hero recklessly charged forward while the bow hero launched a series of magical arrows.

Fools, what do they think they're doing? Do they even have a plan?

The demons was easily able to shift upwards to evade the incoming arrows and fired two white beams straight into the heroes' armor.

""_Ahhhhhh_!""

Both heroes struggled to get up as the white beams about half of their amour and HP.

_Looks like I'll have to do it by myself and a few others…_

"Raphtalia, Firo, I need you to distract that demon while I go in for the kill.

_""Yes master!""_

Unlike the heroes, Raphtalia and Firo moved in perfect synchrony, attacking from different angles at the same time. The demon still managed to evade the attacks but it was to be expected. I rushed in and prepared my attack. Raphtalia and Firo backed out at the last second as I transformed my shield and activated my ability.

_**"Prison Shield!"**_

I trapped the ghost inside a what seems to be an impenetrable box. The creature thrashed around, attempting to escape but to no avail. I prepared my final attack to end what the so called 'heroes' couldn't.

_**"Iron maiden!"**_

Everyone, even my own party, gasped as I encircled the box and the demon inside a giant iron maiden. The creature screamed and wailed as it tried to escape. One final scream could be heard before the doors on the iron maiden closed around the creature.

Bang.

The iron maiden dissipated revealing a now rather pitiful demon riddled with holes. I fell onto one knee, using up most of my energy for that one attack.

_"Here master, drink this."_

Raphtalia handed me a stamina potion as I patted her head and gulped it down

_"Phew… Thanks Raphtalia."_

_"Your welcome master."_

_Hmm_?

I noticed a figure standing on top of the mast. It looked humanoid and seemed to be holding a fan of some sort. Whatever it was, I couldn't sense it's presence until I was looking straight at it. Suddenly, as if it saw my gaze, it jumped down from the mast to the deck without making a sound.

Of course, it drew all kinds of attention at the fact someone just jumped down from a 10 m mast without a sound let alone an injury. Now that it was in the light, it appeared to me of Japanese origin, with black hair and eyes. She was wearing a kimono, a Japanese traditional dress and a black iron fan. She pointed her fan at me and opened her mouth.

_"You, what's your name."_

How rude

_"Isn't it proper to introduce yourself before asking others?"_

She smiled and spoke

_"Apologies, my name is Glass. Now… **fight me**."_

If it was any other person I would have asked what they were thinking. However, I could feel that she was serious about challenging me.

_"Don't get so worked up against this kind of scum."_

Looks like the spear hero finally recovered…

_"Glass… such a beautiful you wo-"_

"_**Weak**_."

"_Wha_-"

Glass had utterly rejected the heroes and looked at them with a face of pity.

_"You guys are too weak to even approach my power."_

With her fan she created an whirlwind that sucked up all the heroes and their parties before spitting them back out. They crashed into the sides of the ship and stayed there, their mouths frothing white foam. Only me, Raphtalia and Firo were left standing.

I readied myself and activated my shield of wrath. I knew it was a big risk and that I could easily lose myself.. but I had to take it. Anger surged through my veins as Firo and I transformed. We charged towards Glass as she too prepared her magic. We were about 10m away before…

A metallic fist grabbed our feet.

"_Master_!"

_Huh_?

Glass too seemed surprised as both me and Firo were thrown down through the floor and into the gun deck. I caught a glimpse of the person who literally pulled us through the floor. He was 2 m tall and had a suit of green armour and orange visor. It definitely did not belong in this fantasy world or mine. The only thing that looked familiar was an antique double barreled shotgun in his hands.

"_**Rahhhh**_!"

I heard Firo charge towards the green man in anger for losing her prey. Firo was only a blur to me as she charged towards the green man. However, the green man dodged to the left and grabbed her neck with apparent ease. Firo choked at being stopped so abruptly. He then slammed her on the ground and punched her face repeatedly. Blood poured out of her face as it slowly began to crush her brain.

"_**STOP**_!"

I yelled in anger as I punched him in the visor, creating shock waves across the deck. Unfortunately, that was all the ship floor could take as the ground collapsed beneath us. I focused entirely on that man who hurt Firo.

We both crashed into the fields and I was surprised that he was unharmed by the punch and the fall, a large crater where he landed. This time, the shotgun disappeared and he pulled out a weird blue gun of some sort and fired shot. I instinctively blocked the shot with my shield as the blue shot threw me back, the center of the shield partially melted.

_Have to kill him before he hurts Firo!_

Before I could even hit the ground, he pulled out a futuristic mini gun from nowhere.

_What the…._

He fired as I blocked the incoming bullets. They pinged off my shield as the man continued to fire. I heard a thud in the ground and found a round cylindrical object at my feet. It looked strange but the function was clear.

_A grenade! Damn, don't have time…_

I jumped backwards, hoping to avoid the shrapnel. However, instead the grenade emitted a strange red light. I felt my anger and wrath shield dissipate under the red glow. Suddenly enormous fatigue came over me and collapsed as I heard metallic footsteps getting closer in my direction. I look up to see a futuristic helmet covered in blue blood and ink, the stench inflating my nostrils. He held the mini gun in his hands, pointed I close my eyes and expected the worst.

But it never came.

* * *

**Phew! Finally done. Before the flames come, I WILL NOT make the shield hero and Doom slayer enemies, this was just their first encounter and ended up into a fight. So don't put up comments saying how bad it is.(I do read them you know)**


	3. The journey

**Somewhere in the plains, Battle of the 2nd wave, Doom slayer's POV**

Strange, the argent energy from that kid disappeared. Both he and the shield looked ordinary now.

_Strange_…

He looked up at me with anger and stared into my visor. Most demons would have looks of fear before being ripped and torn. However, I could sense regret coming from his eyes as well.

_Oh well, it seems that the energy is mostly gone so I guess I won't kill him yet, but I'll keep an eye on him to see what's going on._

Suddenly, the kid spoke out.

_" Well, are you going to kill me or not?!"_

The kid yelled at me with intense glares. I shook my head and pointed at his shield.

The kid looked confused as I heard a loud thunderous noise and looked around. The crack in the sky was closing up. The sky didn't look demonic either. The last of the demons were being killed by people in strange clothing I didn't notice before.

_Are demonic invasions only temporary in this world? Anyway, let's focus on the kid._

I held my hand up to the kid. He looked hesitant but wearily look it. I hoisted him up and took a good look at him. His eyes always seemed to be in a squinting position but always alert. His eyes and hair were both black and had a normal face, unlike during his possession with demonic energy pouring out of his eyes.

"Why did you attack us only to pick me up? Are you with that Glass person?"

_That's because your not a demon anymore_

I pointed at his eyes and shield, then at myself pummeling my fists together. The kid burrowed his eyes together and looked deep in thought.

""Get away from master!""

The weird bird thing before came at me in the sky at an alarming speed. On its back was a woman with little ears shaped like a cat.

" Wai.."

The woman jumped off the bird's back and attacked me from behind while the bird kept accelerating.

_Fast…. About the speed of a charging Pinky..._

I dug my feet into the ground as I pretended to side step but shifted to the right, surprising it as I blocked an incoming sword with my right hand, sparks flying out of steel against steel. The hero watched with a slightly surprised look before regaining his senses.

" Stop! It's OK! The fight's over!"

The kid shouted at the strange creatures, halting the attacks. They looked at the kid with confused expressions on their faces.

" But master…"

"I'm sure this is all just some sort of misunderstanding because if he wanted me dead, he would've killed me with the gun."

"What's a gun?"

"It's… complicated, I'll explain back at the kingdom."

_Kingdom? What's a gun? How behind are they? Not that I can say anything._

" Putting that aside, who are you?"

"**They call me, the Doom Slayer.**"

I managed to get the words out of my mouth despite not using my vocal cords for a long time.

"Ok… "

The woman and bird looked surprised at both my name and my voice.

" There you guys are! The king demands.."

Huh?

I look towards the right and see another kid like the guy I just fought except shorter and that he was holding a sword instead of a shield. Somehow, his tone reminded me of that robot bastard, always thinking that he was always right. I held back my anger and glared at the kid.

"I .. I.. I mean the.. the king w.. wishes for b.. b both of yo.. your pres.. presence at the.. the kingdom."

He managed to spit out those words before hurrying back to a group of people, muttering and whispering.

_What… Oh yeah, it's probably because I'm covered in blood_

The shield hero sighed and supported his weight on the bird.

" Let's get you cleaned up."

He pointed to a pond and proceeded to wash his clothes and sword.

_Oh well… I guess I'll wash myself…_

I went into the lake and submerged myself, washing away the blood. I walked out of the lake and noticed several dead fish floating on the surface.

_Whoops_

The kid and the woman both got on the bird and looked at me, expecting me to get on as well.

_Are you kidding me?_

I shook my head no as the riders looked surprised at my proposal.

**_"You.. go first…"_**

"Oh… Ok…"

They looked doubtful at my declaration but shakily accepted it. The bird rushed on into the distance, it's speed steadily increasing. I stretched my legs as I began to sprint after it, a trail of dust spiraling behind me.

**Finally done! Sorry for the filler but I can promise(probably) that there will be ripping and tearing next chapter. (at the very least you can see the reaction with the king and trash right?). Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


	4. The Rebellion

**Ch4**

**I think I'll just keep it as the Slayer's POV just to make sure it's not too confusing**

* * *

**The arrival**

**Doom Slayer's POV, streets of the capital**

I walked through the streets with the kid, bird and the cat-woman. He trudged along the path, obviously looking like he didn't want to be here. He wearily explained the whole, 'calamity' and 'rapist' situation to me.

"Basically, I think you were summoned from somewhere to this place just like us."

_No kidding… once I get a hold of that robot I'm gonna snap him in half._

We attracted a few glances and whispers along the way but it seemed to be pointed at both him and me. We arrived at the entrance where a guard stopped us.

"Only the shield hero is allowed inside."(guard)

"Why am I the only one that goes?"

"There are various things that you must hear."(guard)

"I would have liked to talk about them before coming here."

The kid sighed and walked into the gates and I followed.

"Stop! Only the shield.. hero… can.."

The guard tried to stop me as I pointed my double barrel shotgun at his throat. They might not know what a gun is but if someone points a metal rod at you that smells like blood, it's best not to mess with them.

I pushed the guard aside as I followed the kid, a slight smirk on his face. Me and the kid went into a hall where the king and princess were sitting.

"Although it is regrettable, thanks to the shield the wave was defeated. Though I don't believe it."

"Is that any way to thank a person?"

"Insolence!...Well, it's fine. I only want to ask one thing. Though I'm sure you're lying."

"...What do you want"

_Does everyone here do a split impression of that bastard? Makes me want to crush one of their skulls in._

"Shield, how did you summon that beast? You have an obligation to speak, though I don't believe it. Now speak. Though I know you're lying."

"I didn't… and there's a person inside there you know..."

"Lying again are we? Only the shield could summon something so beastly...

_Is this king stupid or what?_

"_...something so ravenous…"_

The king's madman face was bloating up like a balloon.

"...something that looks so _**demonic**_…"

_**OH REALLY**_

I pulled out my Gauss Cannon(with siege mode) and fired a charged shot at the madman. Unluckily, siege mode isn't too accurate as it disintegrated half the throne and only melted half his face… It was disappointing to say the least.

"Ahhh...ARHHHGGG!"

The king screamed as he clutched his face full of 2nd and 3rd degree burns. The guards pointed their spears at me but I threw them aside, their bodies crashing on the floor as I grabbed the scruff of his robe and pulled him up face to face.

" _**Listen you madman king, you don't even know the first **__**thing**_ _**about demons so don't even try to comprehend what I am. Got it?"**_

Not bothering for a reply I shoved his pitiful wailing body back onto his broken throne and walked out of the room. I walked out of the doors and saw the guard earlier, shaking and muttering in his boots.

"_ahhh… mommy…"_

I ignored him and stormed past the kid's friends. They looked at me but didn't try anything too stop me.

_I really need to fuck something up right now._

I walked past the really old looking buildings but soon realised that I was lost.

_Oh well… I'll get somewhere eventually._

I kept walking around, seeing mostly humans but occasionally a human with an animal characteristic.

_Guess it's normal around here huh?_

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder as I whipped around charging my energy pistol, ready to implode and creature that crossed my path.

"_It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you, even if I could."_

It was the kid with his two partners. He was smirking and seemed happy about something.

"_That was the first time I've seen anyone hate the trash king so badly... the only person actually."_

He laughed again before continuing.

"_This might be a bit weird, but would you like to join my party?"_

I cocked my head in confusion.

_Party?_

"_Oh, it basically means we're teammates."_

_Teammates huh?_

I thought long and hard about this. I don't exactly do well with teams but this kid is probably the only person that knows what's going on and has a good relationship with me. Plus I still didn't know whether this kid is safe to keep around so let's keep an eye on him.

I nodded my head as I accepted the offer. A new icon popped up in the top right part of my visor with weird symbols.

_Naofumi Level:40_

_Raphtalia Level:20 _

_Firo Level:20 _

_(If anyone knows the actual levels of the party that would be much appreciated)_

The names showed a health and shield bar, much like my own.

"Yay! Let's go hunting doomslayer-san"(Firo)

The giant bird cuddled up too me and gave me a hug that would easily break someone's back.

"Uhhh, Firo, you're in your bird form right now…"

"Oops, sorry master!"

_Bird form?_

Suddenly, the bird shrunk into a girl about 7 years of age in a white dress. She had blue eyes and blond hair but most importantly she had white wings coming from her back.

_Weird… but not the strangest thing I've seen today._

The kid patted the girl on the head as he turned to face me.

"We're actually thinking about traveling around...want to come?"

_Well, I have to keep an eye on this kid one way or another_

I nodded my head and followed the kid towards a carriage. The girl turned back into a bird as the kid harnessed her up. We got ready to leave when a blue haired girl came up to us.

"Stop you villains!"

_So I'm the villain now… _

" Go back and apologize to my father!"

_So your the daughter of that madman huh_

I pulled out my pistol and fired a shot near her legs. She yelped as the ground near her exploded and burst into flame.

"Right then, lets go!"

The kid pulled the reins on the bird and we sped off, leaving the girl coughing in the dust.

We stopped in front of a wooden building which was probably a guest lounge or something. The same blue haired girl was waiting for us, only now she was with a couple of knights as well. The kid also didn't seem too happy at the sight of her as well.

"What a persistent brat."

"We haven't finished talking yet!"

"Whatever. It's about your father. So what?"

"So what!? You guys suck!"

The girl's face instantly turns red..

"My father is angry at the both of you."

"I see, that's great."

"No it's not!"

The kid enters the hotel and pays for the bill using strange silver and copper coins.

I observe the knights more closely and receive some menacing glares back. Meanwhile, back at our group the girl seems to have taken a liking to the bird and started to ride her at dangerously high speeds.

The knights chase after them with a perplexed expression.

_If she breaks her neck it's not really my concern or my problem_

Next morning.  
I watched them eat their breakfast before hearing a voice outside.

"You should be glad Firo-chan I won't have the Hero of the Shield apologize if we can play!"

The kid groaned and went outside. I followed and sure enough, it was the girl and her band of knights.

"I'm sorry. Are we done?"

"Don't apologize to me, do it to father! Both of you!"

"If you don't apologize everyone won't be forgiven."

So she says, as the knight behind her pulls out a sword.

I instinctively react to the blood lust and draw out my explosive shotgun and point it at them

Another knight behind her pulls out a strange crystal at points it at me

_What's this?_

Suddenly I notice.

_This guy… His bloodlust isn't pointed at me._

The knight suddenly aims his sword at the girl.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!?"

**Bang**

" Airstrike shield!"

The girl starts to scream. I fired an explosive blast that blew up the top half of the knight, intestines hanging out. While the kid summoned a shield that protected the girl from the shrapnel.

"…What the hell are you doing!"

He stood in front of the girl and glared at the enemy.

"You demons! how dare you hold a princess hostage!"

"Huh?"

A confused face appeared on the kid's face while the 'princess' turned blue.

"The shield is evil! I've known since the beginning."

The enemies are attacking us while saying so. The kid uses his shield while I pull out my assault rifle and quickly fired 6 missiles at the knights.

"Arggghh!"

"My arm! MY ARM!"

"FORGET THE SHIELD! ATTACK THE GREEN DEMON!"

The knights started chanting and a rain of flames started pouring out of the sky. The shield hero creates a giant, transparent shield above him while the others hide under it

"Come under here! Before you get scorched!"

I ignored the cat girl and sprinted towards the knights.

"HA HA HA! FOOL!"

The flames washed over me and barely tickled my shield bar. I kept charging straight into those maniacs. I charged at the enemy as they tried to cut me down.

_Now who's the fool_

I pulled the trigger as 50. Caliber FMJ bullets pierced their armor and torso's. One didn't have time to feel pain as bullets entered his brain. One wasn't as lucky as bullets penetrated his arms and legs before bleeding out on the floor. The torrent of bullets kept ripping up body parts, weapons and armor.

_Only a hand full of knights left._

"You… you... DEMON!"

"Firo, Raphtalia!"  
"Okay!"  
"Okay~!"

.The bird girl and cat-woman charges the enemy as soon as I stop firing. At the same time the knights try to escape on horseback.

_Won't people ever learn, never turn your back on the enemy._

I switch out the missiles for the scope on the rifle as the horse legs were shot, if not completely torn off.

"Guaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
"IT'S A DEMON, A DEMON FROM HELL!"

The bird girl collects all the surviving soldiers and ties them up with a rope from the carriage. Most of them were either swearing insults at me or peeing their pants, sometimes both.

"What the hell is wrong with these guys."

I don't know what exactly is going on but I plan on finding out. Looks like I have no choice but to perform a few **interrogations** here.

"_**Why.. are you trying to kill her**_."

"As If I have anything to say to a devil!"

I try my best to ignore his words as I turn to my chainsaw for some extra persuasion.

"_**Do you understand what's gonna happen to you?"**_

I rev up my chainsaw and pointed it at one of his arms.

_**Brum, brum brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_

The enemy's face turns blue.

"I will sacrifice myself for god… God will lead me to heaven."

…Religion.  
Against these kinds of fanatics threats will not work.

"_**Religion, always makes people so obsessive**_."

"It's the three Heroes Church! You damn Devil! You dare mock God?"

As I thought. These fools can't stand it when their religion is mocked. I can use this to finally get some answers...

"The religion of this country."

The woman mutters alone.

"Do you know about it?"

"This country mostly believes in the teachings of the Three Heroes. I did not believe since my parents were from a different religion."

"…Then this guy is just using religion as a tool for personal gains."

"Ah, Yeah"

I find a weird medallion on the people who Raphtalia tied up.

It was a Sword, Spear, and Bow piled on top of each other.

_Now that feels kind of familiar_

It seemed precious to them so I took out my assault rifle again and pointed it at the medallions.

"_**Talk... now**_."  
"St-Stooooooop!"

_Is it really that important? You guys give up too early_

I crushed the medallions into tiny pieces as the knights watch in horror

"You devil of the shield! God will never forgive such acts!"  
"_**TALK… NOW!**_"  
"Eep!"

_Hmm? This guy gives up way to easily._

"Hey brat, who is this guy anyway?"  
"Aau…"

The girl still seems to be recovering from the fear of almost being killed.

"Mel-chan. Master and Firo is here so you'll be alright."  
"…Firo-chan"

The girl collects herself, gives the kid a look and mutters.

"Uhm. These people are my father's knights."

"That reminds me, who is your father?"

"Father?"

"Yeah, which noble family are you from?"

"Uhm"

"King Melromarc, ruler of these lands."

""Ehhh?!""

_Seriously? You guys couldn't figure that out?_

* * *

**Oof, finally done. I don't plan to drop this any time soon it's just that school work is taking up most of my time right now. Also, I sometimes feel that the chapters feel kind of empty, so please give some constructive criticism if you can.**


	5. The hunt

**Chapter 5**

**The huntI don't own the shield hero or doom(guy).From now on it will be permanently doomguy's perspective unless told otherwise. Also, I know Raphtalia is a racoon, just from an outer perspective it looks like a cat(for now anyways)**

.

Knight:"That's right demon! You will be hunted, caught and put to death! HA HA HA!"

.

_This guy… talks too much…_

.

I pulled out my pistol and blew his head up, the others whimpering as their comrade's brains showered over them.

.

Naofumi:"We should go! Before the town guards come!"

.

I nodded my head and ran beside the speeding carriage, leaving behind the mass carnage behind. We stopped at a river to quickly rest and eat. As the kid, bird and princess were scouting ahead, me and the cat were guarding after the cart.

.

Raphtalia:"Try a sandwich Doomslayer-san!"

.

Doomguy:"**No… need...**"

.

Raphtalia:"Try just one!!

.

The cat woman suddenly sprints up as she grabs the sides of my helmet. I stood there with a unamused aura as she struggled to pull it off.

.

Raphtalia:"Why won't it come off!"

.

She pouted and began to walk back to the group.

.

Doomguy:"**Wait…**"

.

I slowly take off my helmet revealing my face. Normally, I would never take it off at the chance of an attack but it seemed unnecessary considering how weak these guys were so far.

.

Raphtalia:"D...D..Doom Slayer-san!"

.

The cat turns red as I walked towards her. I lightly took the sandwich and took a bite.

.

**Delicious…**

.

I smiled and reached out to pat her head.

.

Naofumi: "Guys, come over here quickly!"

.

2 inches away from her head I stopped my hand and looked to the side to see the kid motioning towards us.

.

Naofumi: "Come take a look."

.

The tone of his voice seemed serious. I put on my helmet and followed the kid, the cat woman following close behind. We looked from the bushes to see a town. A large crowd was gathered around a stage. A guy with a scroll was reading to the crowd

.

Scroll guy: "The shield demon, along with his accomplices, for heinous crimes and the summoning of the demon, is declared a wanted criminal. The reward will be…"

.

Naofumi: "Damn, looks like we will have to lay low for a while. We'll have to do something about that suit of yours. Can you take it off?"

.

Doomguy: **No**

.

Naofumi: Ok… You and Raphtalia can wear these for now.

.

He pulled out two musty cloaks and handed them to us. I didn't really have a problem with that so I wore it over my armor. We went around the town and was in a forest until we heard the bird girl cry out.

.

Firo: EEEK!

.

We rushed out with our cloaks and found ourselves surrounded by about 15 people with swords.

.

These people don't look like knights, their blades are chipped and scratched, not to mention their dirty leather armour.

.

???:"Give us all your money and nobody has to get hurt."

.

_I see… these guys are just common thieves_

.

Thief:" Hey, give us the money or the big one gets it!"

.

One of them ran up behind me, pointed their sword at my throat and yelled at the kid.

.

Thief: "What's the matter big guy, aren't you afraid?"

.

Thief 2: "Looks like he's too afraid to even speak!"

.

The group of thieves laughed as my party and I quickly saw the opening and attacked them without hesitation.

.

Thief 1: "Ha..! Ha..! Ha..! HERK!"

.

**Snap**

.

I grabbed the thief behind me by the throat and squeezed. His neck snapping was easily heard as I threw his limp body towards 3 others, making them stumble. I rushed towards them to grab one by the head to throw him into a tree, breaking his nose before lifting my boot and stomping on his head, instantly crushing everything from the neck up. Blood spewing on the tree, suit, and visor, I faced the thief next to him.

.

He quickly slashed at me diagonally. I ducked and closed the distance. He tried to thrust the sword at my stomach but I caught his arm, catching him by surprise as I used that moment to tear off his arm, causing him to scream out in pain, before slamming it into his face. As he fell down, his arm missing as well blood pouring from his orifices, the third one managed to recover from the display.

.

Thief 3: "Die!"

.

He swung his rusty sword using every bit of his strength.

.

**ca-CHINK**

.

Thief 3: "…"

.

He looked at his sword in shock. It broke off cleanly from the hilt, landing on the now bloody grass.

.

Thief 3: "How did you…"

.

That was all he could say before uppercutting his head from his body, eventually buckling his knees and collapsing. His head landing on top of his back.

.

Thief 4:" D..don't be afraid! Regroup and attack the monster!"

.

About 5 of them managed to get together and were tightly packed against each other. I grinned inside my suit and tossed something over to them. It flew in an arc and right into the middle of the bandits.

.

Thief 4: "Huh? What the h.."

.

**Boom**

.

Body parts, blood and bones were strewn everywhere, coating everything within 3 meters red, as the grenade blasted shrapnel at point blank range into the thieves bodies.

.

The coast seemed to be clear so I turned my head to check on the others.

.

The bandit's seem to be easily swaying into confusion from the constant attacks from the cat g… no... Raphtalia. The kid… Naofumi seems to be mostly on defence, despite his "abilities."

.

Thief 5:" NOBODY MOVE!"

.

A thief came out of the carriage with a slightly whimpering princess.

.

Thief 5:"MOVE AND I'LL SLICE HER THROAT OPEN!"

.

Knowing that fact I whipped out my pistol and shot the sword in his hand.

.

Melty:"EEP!"

.

Thief 5:"GAHHH!!!"

.

It melted the grip of the sword as the thief screamed as the skin on his hand slightly evaporated. He slumped on the deck of the carridge as I approached him.

.

Thief 5: You… YOU COULD HAVE SHOT HER! SHE WAS YOUR COMRADE! YOUR EQUAL!"

.

Doomguy:"**I… have no equals.**"

.

I finally charged up my pistol and blasted off his head, blood squirting out from what was left of a head. I threw the thief's body aside as I stared at the trembling princess.

.

"**Come on… We're done here**"

.

We continued on after piling all the bodies off the road. After a while we stop (probably at the edge of the border) to see a battalion's worth of armoured knights patrolling our path.

.

The kid and his friends could probably escape unnoticed. The only problem is with the little princess… and me.

.

Suddenly, a hand tapped both me and the kid on the back. I whipped out my shotgun and pointed it at a soldier.

.

Soldier:Woah! Don't fire! I'm on your side!

.

It was one of the soldiers the kid was commanding when I got here. I put away my weapon as the soldier began talking.

.

Soldier: "It's crazy! Most of the army are looking for you guys. It's going to be impossible to sneak across the border without taking a road!"

.

Naofumi: Damn that trash king, is he trying to cripple his military?! Can you help us?

.

Soldier: Yeah, it's the least I can do. Follow me

.

_So he isn't seen as a bad guy to everyone, unlike me._

.

We were led to a giant horse-drawn cart filled with straw.

.

Soldier: Come on, get inside. If you hide yourself well enough you could get past the checkpoint.

.

Everyone except me and the kid hid inside the cart of hay. We were passing through when one of the wizards noticed the shield on the kid.

.

Wizard: THERE! THE CART OF HAY!!

.

The others sprang out from the hay, ready to fight. I pulled out my trusty DB and checked the ammo.

.

Unknown: Stay back! We'll handle this!

.

An arrogant looking person with a blond ponytail and a spear showed up and puffed out his chest. Beside him was a short, white haired kid with a bow. Bringing up the rear was a kid that looked similar to the shield, the only difference being that he has a sword.

.

We all took a battle position and got ready to fight.

.

Spear hero: "Be ready to be cleansed demon!"

.

**TIME TO RIP AND TEAR**

.

***Bonus: Aftermath of 2nd battle, 3rd person perspective**

.

Traveller: "Oh god, I'm so thirsty…"

.

After being raided by bandits he managed to escape. However, that meant abandoning all his supplies. He wobbled down the field, searching for some water when he found it. A lake, on the outskirts of the capital! He rushed towards it, desperate for the moist, delicious liquid, when he stopped on the edge.

.

Traveller:" What the…"

.

The lake was floating with dead fish. Not only the normal ones but a few demonic ones that had a strong resistance to poison. Now that he looked at the water, he noticed a slightly red hinge in the water.

.

What kind of poison must it have been to even repel the beasts? Not only that but the flies as well!

.

What turned the lake into poison didn't seem to be recent, yet the fish have no signs of rotting.

.

Traveller: "I must report this!"

.

The discovery was reported to the kingdom where the lake was now dubbed 'The lake of heaven's judgement'. No one dared to near the pond, as its effects were clear to even the beasts. Any container trying to contain the water would instantly corrode. The king's alchemist's were in a state of confusion.

.

Alchemist: "One thing is clear, the someone or something is surely powerful!"

.

Meanwhile, Doom Guy felt a chill behind his back before continuing to clean his weapon.

.

**Just a bit of friendship and action between the characters. I am not going to Doomguy x Raphtalia because we(the union of weebs) need to protecc her. Idk if I will pair anyone with Doomguy (cuz I'm bad with romance.) Thx for the suggestions and comments!**


	6. The demon

Chapter 6

The demon

**I changed it to script because some of the dialogue could have been confusing, should I keep it or change it? Also the anime is fantastic.**

Spear hero:"Charge!"

They all charged towards me in a reckless fashion. The spear guy charged straight towards me while the bow midget shot an electric arrow towards me. The sword guy and knights charged towards the party.

Spear hero:"**Meteor thrust**!"

The spear glowed red as he thrust it towards my visor. I dodged backwards and pointed my shotgun at his chest.

Spear hero:"Wait, is that a…"

I pulled the trigger twice as he was thrown backwards. The pellets didn't penetrate his armor but made 40 dents in his chestplate. His body hit a tree, foam coming out of his mouth.

**That's it?**

A bright yellow arrow suddenly streaked towards my visor. I dashed to the left as the arrow pierced a tree behind me. I pulled out the plasma rifle and glared at the short kid with a bow.

The kid looked surprised as he prepared to fire another arrow. I charged up my rifle and charged at the kid. At the moment he shot, I fired the rifle. The two beams of energy exploded when they connected, leaving a brief hue of green in the surroundings. I managed to stay on my feet. However, the kid was blown back into the depths of the woods.

Naofumi:"Tsk. We don't have time for this! Everyone into the forest!"

The shield and the others distanced themselves from their fighters and began to run into the woods. I followed them as the shield kid covered our retreat.

"**Airstrike shield**!"

We ran on foot deeper into the woods. The sounds of pursuit slowly disappearing behind us. After about 10 minutes the raccoon girl skidded to a stop.

Naofumi: "What's wrong?"

Raphtalia:"I smell… smoke."

Sure enough when we turned around we could see a blazing horizon over a hill.

_They seem really bent on killing us huh._

Naofumi:"Damn those bastards."

The flames would quickly spead towards us. I would survive but the others probably wouldn't be so resistant.

Then, I sensed something. It was very subtle but I sensed demonic energy. I quickly turned back towards the flames.

Naofumi:"Hey! Where are you going!"

I ignored him and ran as fast as I could towards the flames

Naofumi:"Don't get yourself killed!"

His voice soon grew distant as I faced a large wall of flames. I jumped inside and went through the burning wreckage. On the other side of the burning forest was the group of people we fought before.

**_Her._**

She was ordering the troops to set fire to the forest. It was a very tiny amount, but just enough to be noticed. I jumped out of the fire and ran towards her.

Victim 1:"Hey! That's the dem-"

I quickly punched the soldier in front of me and continued to plough through anyone who came through my way.

Spear hero:"Stop demon! In the name of just-"

Knowing that he was no threat I tossed him aside, his head hitting the rocks. I reached the girl and gripped the front of her armor, slightly denting it. I stared right into her eyes.

Myne:"D..d.d.ddemon, p.p.perhaps we.. we cou.ld n..negotiate…"

**No**

Just as I was about to crush her skull, I jump backwards to dodge 16 swords in my direction.

Sword hero:"Get back princess!"

He leaps forward to slash at me just as the bow guy pulls back an arrow.

_They're not still working together..._

I simply slide backwards to dodge his blade as the arrow earlier pierces the sword guy's right side armor. The wound won't kill him, but he won't be getting up for while.

Sword hero:"Damn it! What are you doing! You're supposed to support me!"

Bow hero:" Then don't get in front of my shots… ah-"

While they were talking I rushed forwards and shoulder bashed the bow hero and sent him flying. Before he even landed on the ground I shot 1 blast with the pistol into his armour.

Bow hero:" Argghh!"

The blast tore through his armor and slightly burned the front of his chest. He wasn't getting up any time soon either

Sword hero:"Die!"

The sword hero recklessly charged and swung his sword in a horizontal arc. I parried it with my shotgun before sending a shell right into his right kneecap. I glared at the bitch who was still emitting some demonic presence.

Victim 2:"This.. this can't be!"

Throwing aside any distractions I grabbed her dented armor plate. Ignoring her cries I prepared to kill her.

But then I noticed it. A wave of pure demonic energy was blasted around us. Additionally, the stats in my 'party' were suddenly dropping.

_Damn it!_

I threw her into a tree, causing it to break, and sprinted full speed towards my party.

_I hope you didn't use that demonic shield, hero, both for my sake but mostly for yours._

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the wait, but I had to do some activities over the summer, as always, please note any mistakes or adjustments I could make to my writing. Thx**


End file.
